


True Ice

by Genysys01



Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Champion/Summoner, Gen, Ice Powers, Im so sad my grammar sucks, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Lissandra Redemption, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Not Beta Read, OOC! Lissandra, Protective Lissandra, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochako is a Tease, dadmight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genysys01/pseuds/Genysys01
Summary: *I suck at summariesThe Watchers were corrupting their homeland, and Lissandra has to take action, by all means.Lissandra betrays her sisters for her own plans, but then, her sisters also betrayed her. After her death in battle, she was summoned and would live in a world full of quirks and heroes, the one thing that she would totally lack.But in becoming a hero, she would help the boy that inherited her powers after death, and would guide him to becoming a hero that Lissandra never thought she could be.Or,Lissandra helping Izuku by letting him inherit her powers.
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic in AO3. I'm a little hesitant about this because my writing sucks and English is NOT my first language. But I appreciate the comments and criticisms that ur gonna throw at me. Im OPEN XD. 
> 
> I've been itching to write this fic because Lissandra is my main in the game LoL. And combining it with MHA is *squeals* lovely. So this THING came out.
> 
> I may not get the lore of Freljord, the three sisters, and Lissandra right, but I get the gist of it, just enough to encorporate the story in this fic. And also, warning, Lissandra may be total OOC in this fic because, why not, its a fic, anything can happen.
> 
> Hope you can leave a review and kudos. I would try my best to update :)

Once, there were three sisters who ruled over the tribe of Freljord, and they lived far in Runeterra, surrounded by mountains in frost and snow. Avarosa, the queen of Freljord, Serylda, and Lissandra, a powerful ice mage who ruled the Frost guard, and they are the Watchers who looks all over the world. They are called Iceborns, all Freljordians do. But there is something more special to Lissandra, for she is an iceborn and a watcher herself. She can live for a very long time, practically immortal, for her Ice Powers are not just ice, but True Ice, for they cannot melt unless undoed by the caster.

One day, the tribes came into conflict, causing a great war upon them. Blinded by their own ideals and wits, the Great war between the three tribes began in the heart of Freljord. Avarosa, the eldest of all, shook her head in disappointment at why this petty war come to surface. Apparently all fought kin of kin, shaking the lands of Freljord. But Lissandra had some other ideas, rather than ruling over the tribe of Freljord, she would bury the world in ice, eliminating all that would live. "Such foolishness" she said, as she strode around the battlefield. As she arrived in the midst of war, she casted a spell the shook the grounds. Her sister's stopped their fighting as they realized a huge aura of magic came from their younger sister.

"This era has come such a pitiful outcome. Foolish pride driven by the power of leadership and entitlement. I shall end the world IN ICE!" she roared, heard by everyone as a blast to magic pushed them down to the ground.

"What are you doing Lissandra?! You are going to kill us all!" Avarosa shouted, baffled by the actions Lissandra made. "That's my plan" she retorted, "the only difference?" she raised her hands up to the sky, "I'm the last one standing." and an icy hell broke loose.

Ice cracks and emanates the ground around Lissandra, then suddenly bursted out. All people ran from its origin, but failed as they were struck with ice. The two sisters glanced at each other, and held hands as they realized this is their last stand. Both chanted a spell that they've known other than Lissandra, if ever hell (or ice) broke loose. A protective spell, that not even Lissandra can break.

As the field clears, Lissandra was shocked that her sisters are still alive after her spell. Confused, she asked, "How?"

"Sister, we knew you're plans all along. This war was just part of you're plan to jeopardize the land of Freljord, but there's more right?" Avarosa said, earning a growl from Lissandra, "that you plan to bury the world in Ice right?"

"H-how did-"

  
"We just know. Plans within plans right, Lissandra?"

  
"How could you do this, I'm your sister! You can't stop me."

  
"You're right, I'm your sister. But that doesn't stop me from you trying to destroy this world," then suddenly Lissandra's world began to crumble as her sister's casted their spell.

"Noo! Please stop this. I'm doing what's best for the Freljord!" she cried, as she broke piece by piece.

"I know, but we know better than yours, and this is our freedom." Avarosa said while everything turned white.

___________________________________

'Izuku!'

Morning light peers through the curtains of the boy's bedroom, lighting up his favorite figures, All Might posters on the walls looking proud and tall. The boy sat up quietly, yawning and stretching his arms towards the ceiling. Then pondered over his dream.

Izuku wondered why would he dream of such an other worldly dream that seemed far-fetched and nothing similar to what he is. Why would Lissandra betray her sisters? Or rather, why would the sisters turn against Lissandra? Thinking that he would not get those answers because it is just a one time dream, he stands up from his bed, takes a bath and dresses up, then meets his mother for breakfast.

“Good morning, Izuku!” her mother cheerfully greeted him as she prepared breakfast. Bacons, rice, eggs, and pancakes were served in front of Izuku, and together they sat down.

“Hi Mom,” Izuku took a bite from his breakfast, and later, pondered to his recent dream, which are now fragments in his mind.

Lissandra, a powerful ice mage, and her sisters, were part of the Watchers. Maybe something happened during their alliance with them, but unfortunately, he does not know fully. Maybe, he would just have to think about his dream more later as he sleep again.

“Izuku, are you okay?” Her mother questioned, looking at Izuku, then looked down to her breakfast, looking heartbroken and sad.

'Oh right, we just went to the clinic yesterday. I'm quirkless.' he thought sadly, looking down at his food suddenly feeling not hungry. He thinks that he could not be a hero he wanted to be. He can't be like All Might, who save people with a smile. Will he ever smile again to the world, knowing that he can't save?

'Useless Deku'

Sensing his distress, Inko stands up and hugged him tightly. Shallow sobs and little tears showed up as she caressed his son softly. Knowing that moping around her son would not cheer him up, she picked herself up and said, “My dear boy, you know that I am proud of you. I love you, quirkless or not, because you will always be my hero.”

Izuku welled up with tears as she held her mother tightly. 'Why am I making my mom cry? She is strong. I don't want to make my mom cry. I will become a hero in my own way, despite my own quirklessness' he bit his lower lip, silencing his sobs, then looked at his mother.

“I'm okay mom, I will be your hero. And I love you too mom, so much” He feels much more lighter, for he feels his mom's love, and will always support him.

“Okay, enough of this crying! You have to finish your breakfast, and go to school,” she smiled, then went back to her seat.

Izuku ate his breakfast, feeling better and motivated, because he will become a hero of his own. Little did he know, his dream in the morning would sooner change his fate in the future.

___________________________

Lissandra feels light and disoriented, and later found out that she is lying down on a grass. As she sat up and opened her eyes, she gasped at her view. An endless plain of grass along with a mountain on the horizon. For the first time, she felt, free. The calm breeze that caress her skin, the light that shines so bright above her head, it was beautiful.

'I never felt this kind of ground before, knowing only snow and cold weather. It feels kind of nice.'

Suddenly, she stood up, only to fall back to the ground being lightheaded and dizzy. Then memories came back to her. "What happened, and where am I?" Questions ran through Lissandra's mind. She rubbed her face, suddenly feeling conscious on her skin. She lifted both of her hands to her view. It is pale, peach color, compared to her bluish skin.

'Was it always like this? Or am I not aware of my own being. I feel... human.'

She stood up again, not feeling nauseous anymore, then looked around and walked aimlessly. Without thinking, she conjured an ice seat. But to her shock, she saw that the seat is pure, crystal clear, unlike the past nature of her ice, which is a dark and dull blue.

“What is this, why is this so different?”

“It is because you are born anew.”

Lissandra flinched, looking around and searching for the sound. It sounded like a mix of both male and female.

'Hmm, I wonder what destiny may bring upon you Lissandra. A cold hearted woman who betrayed her in sisters just for her own desires. Corrupted her own power into darkness. Buried secrets under her very own ice. I wonder what good atonement would be fit for you.'

Lissandra felt angry, frustrated by the words. What does the voice know about her? Lissandra doesn't even know who is talking to her. But Lissandra reasoned out,

"Why? The Watchers are powerful! How can we stand up against them? I'm taught to be loyal to them and to give them what they desire in exchange for power and safety."

'Really, at what cost, your sister's trust? They only wanted freedom. Avarosa and Serylda didn't want to be shackled down by the Watchers themselves, and your sisters know the true purpose of why the Watchers are in Freljord.'

"What difference does that make? The Void was corrupting Runeterra, I was the only one who sought to take action against it! By becoming one of them, I was able to learn."

The voice merely scoffed, mocking her, 'I'm sure you did something for the tribe. But later on, you were blinded the power that was blessed by them. Calling yourselves Iceborns was fancy, but it is only a trap to contain and bind you. Blind power is fueled by selfish desires, and you, Lissandra, became a prime example of it.'

Lissandra wanted to deny, but instead, she felt her knees buckle and dropped to the grass. She didn't feel good, denying all of her memories that she betrayed all of them, but the truth made her feel miserable.

Lissandra didn't want defeat. She hated it. And in this precise moment, she hated herself more than everything in her life. The hate of not knowing herself that she had gone astray from her path. Feeling the sadness in her, she looked up to the sky and whispered,

"Well, now what do you want? I'm dead now, aren't I? This does not look real to me."

'Not exactly, my dear. You see, your life has technically ended, but in a sense, you have been given a chance to redeem yourself, but in a different way.'

Lissandra listened, not sure what to say, "What do you mean, in a different way?" can she even redeem herself after all that she's done? Lissandra kept her thoughts to herself.

'You wanted power for yourself, that led to your downfall. Now, your power has been given to a individual who desperately needs it, in order to change his future'

Lissandra is confused by this. Giving power to someone? And also, a man will recieve it?

"So he needs power for his future. What kind of future? Does he need it for his selfish needs?"

Lissandra got slightly agitated, thinking that this person would repeat her action like always, corrupting his mind and spirit for selfish desires and revenge.

But the voice merely chuckled, 'Oh no, don't worry about that. It will be given to a boy, with a heart of gold who is smart and has good intentions for it.'

"Wait, a boy? A child will possess my powers?"

'Yes, of course. Because he deserves it and he would certainly use it for a noble cause. Maybe more than you would ever realize.'

Lissandra considers this, she vaguely remembers her past encounter with Nunu and his friend which is a yeti named Willump. A boy with such an innocent heart and courage. He wanted to be a hero for the weak and for the tribe. The boy along with his friend went through different adventures that are truly joyous and rewarding. Even though their interaction was rather short, it made her feel warm inside.

Maybe there is hope in every child to change the future, so to help this child that the voice has been offering, she is willing. But first…

"Well, if I accept, what will I do to the boy, will I interact with him?" she asked, because clearly, she would not leave him misinformed that she would breach in the life of the boy.

'Well, yes. But not in in person but through the mind and memories. So you will be part of him, like a spiritual guide."

"Then what will the boy's name be?"

'Hmm, Izuku. Midoriya Izuku.'

Hmm, Izuku. What a strange name, she thought.

'So no questions? If no, then goodbye, Lissandra. And I hope that you change the fate of the child that is different from yours for good.'

Lissandra felt touched by the words, it made her feel hope and warmth. Then, her world around her slowly turned white, thinking that it's almost time to leave. But she realized, she didn't ask the voice's identity.

"Wait! Who are you, and will we meet each other again?"

The voice paused, then answered, 'Hmm, I'm not sure if I can talk you you again. And, let's say I'm your spiritual guide of fate. Your summoner, perhaps.'

Then the world turned white, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope that I can deliver a good chapter though I still feel that theres something missing. I just feel short on words. But then, first fic. So this will be a learning experience for me as I go on into this journey. Here's the chapter! 
> 
> Let me put this here  
> I do not own any of the characters of My Hero Academia and Lissandra from League of Legends. Just a fic inspiration crossover between them.

"All right class, please take note of your homework. See you next week!"

Izuku took his bag and placed all of his things inside. After the moment of embarrassing himself in front of his other classmates especially Katsuki, angrily shouted who at his choice in going to U.A.

'You idiot! How are you going to the Heroics class with your quirklessness?'

'Of course! I'm just going to-'

'You better know you're shit, Deku. I'm just going to crush you!'

He did not like Katsuki's rantings, but he knew it's technically true. How could you go for heroics for being quirkless?

While he's fixing his things, he was interrupted by Katsuki, who took his notebook of quirk analysis. Izuku gaped and shouted,

"Kacchan, give it back!"

"Ho, what is this?"

Katsuki looks at the notebook, then his face turns to disgust.

"What's this shit, Deku. A quirk analysis?"

"Woah, really? Let us see, Bakugou," one of his friends said, while they look at Izuku maliciously.

Izuku is at loss, not knowing what to do. But focusing on salvaging the notebook, he reaches his hand out to Katsuki, trying to get his notebook back.

"Ow, what the fuck, Deku? Get back you piece of shit!"

Katsuki pushed him back, causing Izuku to fall to the ground, earning a loud thump on the ground. Then his bully stood over him, staring back at Izuku with angry eyes.

"Listen to me, Deku. You will never get to U.A along with me. I am obviously stronger than you, and I will even be stronger than All Might. Swear to me that you will never go to U.A!"

Izuku can feel tears, but not yet falling. Feeling really scared at Katsuki, because he has no way to defend himself from his quirk called 'Explosion'. He would do what Katsuki says to stay out of trouble.

'I don't want to worry mom even further just because of this with Kacchan.'

He replied, in a small voice, "I swear that I will not go to U.A"

Katsuki still didn't believe, for his voice was not convincing at all, "Say it louder, Deku!"

Izuku looked down, clenching his teeth in frustration and trying to stop from crying.

"I swear! That I will not go to U.A!"

Katsuki sneers back, walking towards the window, "Tch, useless Deku."

To Izuku's horror, he watched Katsuki walk towards the window with his notebook in his right hand, then his hand exploded.

"NO!"

"Quirkless people don't need these kinds of things. A waste of time really, Deku. Never go to U.A!"

Katsuki threw the notebook out of the window, earning a gasp from Izuku. Katsuki glares at Izuku, then stomps across the room then leaves along with his buddies.

_________________________

Izuku felt hollow inside, feeling down and lonely, while he retrieved his bag on his desk. He went to his notebook, which is in a koi fish pond.

He tries to salvage the dripping notebook and carefully places it inside his bag. Thankfully, his notebook was somewhat readable, he would just have to dry it later at home.

On his way back home, Izuku buys some things that his mom requested as he heads home. Then, he thinks about his dream yesterday, trying to relive the moment of Lissandra and her sisters. He somewhat could feel their bond as they led their tribes in Freljord. He also thought about the things Lissandra did to them. How cruel Lissandra could be. Ruling the world in ice? Is she an idiot? Who would live with her then? Then he realized that she was trying to reborn the world in ice. He shuddered at that thought, thinking on how on Earth they would live in ice.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he entered the tunnel when a dark figure loomed in the shadows.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Izuku jumps at the voice, then suddenly, a gooey substance clings to him and starts to eat him.

"What is this? Get off me- mmff!"

"Hush now and be still, hehehehe. A perfect disguise, thank you child. Now this will only take a moment."

Izuku feels helpless, as the villain slowly invades Izuku's body. It was disgusting and very horrifying. Thick, slimy substance enters his body, but Izuku tries to resist.

"Don't resist now. It's futile because soon I will take control of your body." 

Izuku starts to lose consciousness in his own body and his vision slowly turns dark.

'Can't breath, ughh. Is this the end? I'm sorry, mom.'

Izuku closed his eyes, accepting defeat…

'Foolish child'

Izuku's eyes widened as he heard a different voice. 'This voice sounds familiar, but who is it?'

“How disappointing. You, a whelp, boorish crybaby, inheriting my powers? Perhaps the one who summoned me is blind. Oh well, I should be saving you, my dear boy.”

An elegant, but sharp voice resonated in Izuku's mind, and he was puzzled more than frightened. Boorish whelp? Well, it's kinda true, Izuku thinks.

Suddenly, he feels cold, but powerful, like a bird with a broken wing, rising again. A surge of power rises in Izuku, and feels that everything falls into place.

Izuku feels like he knows what to do, so he conjures the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Frost Nova!”

A blast of ice exploded from Izuku, making the sludge monster jump back. Izuku was shocked, he didn't know he could do that. Is this his quirk, has it finally developed? Ice powers, that's so cool!

“I would appreciate that compliment my dear. But this is not a quirk, It is a power blessed to me from... otherworldly beings.”

'A woman?' Izuku thought. Other worldly beings? And also, if it's not a quirk, then what is it?

“I'll answer your questions, my boy. But first, focus on your opponent in front of you. Ugh, a disgusting vile creature in front of you. It makes me feel nauseous.”

For once, Izuku agreed with the woman's voice.

“Use those gangly limbs of yours! I would not tolerate someone who would use my powers in that way. Focus, eyes straight to the target, and think on what to do in this situation using your ice powers. Think!”

'Okay focus, Izuku. You got this. What will you do to stop the enemy?' Izuku thinks hard on how to stop the sludge villain. But as he thinks, he did not notice the sludge villain dashing towards him.

“TOO SLOW, CHILD!”

The voice shouted, “Use your ice to knock him back!”. And so Izuku did, sweeping his right hand in front of him. Frost spikes emerged in front of Izuku, causing the villain to flinch back, clearly in shock.

“Ice! But that won't work against me, PHYSICAL ATTACKS WON'T!” then the villain jumped at Izuku.

“Boy! Encase that creature with your ice, quickly” she shouted at Izuku.

'Okay, here goes nothing!' then he imagined his ice, trapping the villain altogether. Then suddenly, a word popped in his head, then he grasped it and shouted.

“ENTOMB!”

A surge of energy ran through his body, then suddenly, a cracking sound was heard in the tunnel. He looked at where the villain stood.

The sludge villain is encased in a dark blue ice, shaped like a tip of an iceberg, spreading on the ground that's around it. He looks at it in shock. “I can't believe I just did that!” Izuku shouted, jumping up and down in joy. 'I can't believe it, I just apprehended a villain with my quir- err, powers!'

“Really, this child is too happy about it.” said the voice.

“Ohh, miss. Thank you so much for guiding me! I don't know what I would do without you.”

“Err, okay. You're welcome I suppose.”

Izuku feels ecstatic. Overjoyed by the situation, a loud crash boomed from the entryway of the tunnel. Wind rushed on his face as he tried to block it with his arm.

“Have no fear!” a booming voice is heard. Izuku freezes, and slowly looks outside to confirm if he is right. Oh, please let it be real!!!

“For I am... here?” All Might looked at him in question, confused about the whereabouts of the villain he should catch.

“A-All Might?!” Izuku is trembling all over, eyes wide as saucers, mouth agape, tears and snot starting to drip from his face. He wiped them away vigorously but he fell to the ground feeling exhausted and lightheaded.

The mighty hero runs to Izuku and catches him before the falls face flat on the ground. 'All Might's arms, he's touching me ahh! I feel like I'm going to die!'

'I don't want you dying now, child. Get a grip.' the woman's voice said, but before he could understand it, he fainted.

“Ahh, this boy. Fainting in front of me, I don't have much time left." As he lays the boy on the ground, the ice encasing the villain vanishes into the air like dust.

The villain is very pissed on what the boy did to him. Certainly, it did not like that at all.

"I'LL KILL THAT BOY! THAT ICE IS SO COLD AND NUMBING!" The villain roared and lunged towards the two.

“Ohh well, back to the main task I think.” All Might intercepts the villain with his powerful attack. 

"TEXAS SMASH!"

The punch created a huge shockwave that the sludge villain can't dodge.

"Argh, that punch. I-Its blowing me away!"

True enough, the sludge splattered into tiny pieces and landed on to the air. A sickening squelch can be heard in the tunnel, but in the end, everything went well.

All Might approached the boy with sheer curiosity. He wondered what the boy's quirk was, then he remembered the ice that trapped the villain in. 

'The boy's quirk is ice manipulation. Such a powerful quirk if he's able to trap the villain in it. But then, it rather disappeared like a short moment. Maybe it took a toll for the boy to conjure it.'

Feeling proud of the boy's decision, he noticed a dirty notebook laid across the ground near his bag.

'Hmm, that must be his notebook. Maybe I will sign it before I leave. Now where is his pencil for me to write on.'

__________________

Izuku felt strange. He tried to open his eyes slowly, then remembered what happened.

"The villain, the voice! And, and, and a-and…"

He can't finish the sentence because he is lying down on All Might's lap. ON. HIS. LAP.

"Yes, my dear boy!" All Might sat proudly while looking at Izuku. The said boy scrambled to get up on his feet.

"Ahh, All Might! Thank you for saving me!"

All Might was confused, because he didn't save him at all, rather, he did the work of trapping the villain all by himself. It is a great feat done by a mere child. All Might is certainly proud of it.

"But I didn't save you my boy, but you saved your own self. You did all of the work with your own quirk, and that is great!"

Izuku cannot believe his ears on what he is saying. All Might praising him, this is the happiest thing that has ever happened to him.

All Might realized that his time is up, he cannot stay forever with the boy as much as he likes to. All Might walks away from the boy, preparing to leave.

______

"Well then my boy, I should be going by now."

Izuku widened his eyes, then remembered what he wanted from All Might, and grabbed his bag for the notebook.

"Wait, All Might! Can you sign my notebook please?"

He turned the pages of the notebook then at the last blank page beside it is All Mights signature, he squealed in delight.

"Ahh, I already signed it while you were asleep. Actually, the ice vanished when you fainted. So I contained the villain myself in this bottle"

All Might tapped his pants in front of him, showing where the villain is. But Izuku actually has questions to ask. He tried to stop the hero.

"W-wait, I have questions to ask!"

"What is it my boy?" All Might looked at him, but with strained eyes, he does not have time for this.

"Can I be a hero like you?"

"Why do you ask?"

Izuku averted his eyes from him, "Well, because all my life, I have been quirkless. I've been bullied and called useless all the time. And then I went from the clinic, showing me that I am quirkless no matter what I do. But just now I have gained this power, can I still be a hero, with quirk or not?"

All Might forgot all about his pain the moment he heard this question from the boy. One thing that shocked him that this boy has been quirkless all along, until he was almost captured by a villain. He would say that he is very lucky that his quirk developed just in time to save himself. But dealing with this, a boy who had been bullied, scorned with, made him think on how he survived it, and that's when All Might knew that he still has that passion with him. Knowingly that the boy looked up to heroes, by just looking at his notebook makes him think of an answer.

"Well my boy, even if you are quirkless, you can be a hero, just with the little things, because you know, little things can sometimes impact the future. But now you know that you have a quirk that I think is really strong, then definitely, you can become a hero you want to be."

_________________

Izuku is shaking so much that he wants to cry again. It means the world to him, "All Might said I can become a hero. I am so grateful!"

He silently thanked the voice that helped him, and certainly he will persevere to become the hero he always dreamed of.

"Thank you, All Might! That means so much to me!"

"You're welcome, my boy. See you at UA!!"

Then All Might leaps off, leaving the boy behind, happy in his thoughts. Then he stopped for a moment, processing what All Might just said.

"I'm finally can go to UA!"

And the story finally begins in Izuku along with the voice inside his head with high hopes and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos if u want to. And comment on what would you can suggest to this story and I may consider it.
> 
> Get ready for the bonding of our cute Izuku and doting Lissandra!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but somehow meaningful for me. Feel free to comment on my work!
> 
> Now for some mothers love and some explanation.

Lissandra is having mixed feelings about this set-up on what she has with the boy. Of course, she knows his name, she just didn't want to acknowledge it yet. But in time, she would eventually call by his name, meaning that she would be worthy of what she has. Dark Ice is not particularly a power that's why easy to wield with, it took Lissandra some time to master this power.

While she dominated in her realm, wielding ice powers and such, it costed her eyesight to gain such immense power. Her sisters, too, lost a sense of their own. Avarosa lost her sense of hearing, but she managed to live on despite being deaf. Serylda lost her own voice, but despite that, her voice of action and leadership is heard throughout her tribe. Lissandra herself, is blind, due to her battle against a primal god, who clawed her eyes leaving an ugly scar on her face. But despite her blindness, she can see. She sees through her dreams, and became a seer. She also can see a glimpse into the future in her dreams, but not all dreams are real or helpful. Some attack her in her nightmares. The cold, unforgiving facts which her destiny that awaits her that is sometimes inevitable, but she never saw this predicament. Possessing a boy inside his mind, but unable to do anything except to watch and talk inside him, also to tap into his powers.

The thing is, Lissandra wouldn't like the boy to become like her. She didn't want him to become a cold, unforgiving dictator, or a manipulator of people who deceived them for personal gain. But seeing the boy and also feeling him reminds her that the are still good in the world, a hope that blossoms inside Lissandra's cold world that would eventually thaw out, bringing inside the warmth in from the boy himself. She will guide him and help him to be a hero that he wants to be, and she can feel the uplifting spirit in him that gives her a pleasant feeling.

For the first time in her life, Lissandra felt happy, a genuine feeling in her with the desire to help the boy, Izuku. One day, she would not be forgiven for her crimes back in her world, but here, she would be welcomed by Izuku in open arms. Someone that would understand her, and she may now be at peace.

Now, she would do some explaining to the boy later when he arrives at home safe and sound. She would want some peace and quiet too. But of course, the boy would just pipe up as well.

"Uhm, hello?" He asked meekly.

"Yes, boy?"

"EEP!"

'Oh for the love of Freljord, what is wrong with him?' Lissandra thought.

"Why are you so jumpy, I've been talking to you for a while back in that tunnel. And you still do not get the fact that I'm here inside your head?"

"Ahh, no. Actually, I have been wondering for a while now, because your voice is familiar to me." he said in a way in genuine curiosity.

He is walking back to his home. Lissandra hopes that eople won't look at him as a lunatic talking to himself.

And her interest peaked also in curiosity, has he heard her voice before?

"Do pray tell that you know me? I don't even know you."

"But you appeared in my dreams," he meekly answered, maybe realizing the meaning that he just said.

But Lissandra stopped in her tracks, he mentioned that he dreamed of her. Could be that he possessed already the power of seeing the future? That can't possibly be it. She didn't want the boy to suffer seeing the future if it is painful. A future that may be empty, hollow like the void that was creeping in her homeland. But, for the sake of the boy, he would answer him the questions he would ask of her. But first, she would ask this to conform if he has it.

"If you dreamt of me, do you know my name?" 

The boy hummed to himself, deep inside his thoughts, but it seemed that he slowly took his time, then he widened his eyes.

"Are you Lissandra, one of the three sisters?" he asked her.

Ahh, there it goes. The boy has it. Is it even possible to block out something that is out of her reach? She can only converse and guid Izuku, not meddle with his actions by controlling his body. But if she could, she would remove that gift, or rather, a curse of her own from one of her powers. But then, she answered.

"Yes, I am Lissandra. The leader of the Frostguard, the Ice Witch, and the Immortal One."

She observed the boy, who looked dumb as he stopped on walking. Really, she wanted to laugh at the appearance of the boy.

Eventually, he piqued and asked her.

"Really?"

"Yes, what else. You just conjured an ice tomb, boy. Surely you would know that an ice manipulator can only do that."

"Yes, but I mean…"

She can see the hesitation of the boy, but he is looking for answers, and then, answers he shall get.

"What now boy, ask away. But later when you get home, you have my full attention."

He still hesitated, but he asked courageously,

"Why did you betray them?"

…

…

She didn't see that coming. How far did the boy see in his dreams?

"Before anything, please walk. You might be late to get home."

He picked up the pace on his walking, then she answered.

"Well, I think that you know the battle between my sisters."

"Ohh, yes. Who were they again? Uhm, Avarosa, and… Serylda?" he answered.

"Yes, we are sisters. We battled each other, deciding who will win victoriously. It was me against them apparently, because I was loyal to the Watchers, who gave us our people in Freljord powers. We are called-"

"Iceborn yes and-" he paused, then realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry."

Well back to the topic, "None taken. Well yes, Iceborns. We were granted immunity against the cold, and we were immortal. We live a long life.

"At first, the Frozen Watchers approached us offering gifts, magic and immortality in exchange for our services and loyalty. I became a seer and served as a voice between the Watchers and humans. But then, I visioned in my dream the future of Freljord as time passed with the Watchers in our homeland. A dark, sinister entity slowly creeps into our homeland, eating away the roots of our trees, and eventually, or kin."

The boy made a gasp, she continued.

"The Void, we called them. They are creatures of the dark from the netherworld that corrupt lands, conquering it as their own. The Watchers were part of it, like a ritual, as a gateway or entry to our homeland. It turned out that they were preparing for the coming of the Void in Runeterra. I said to myself back then, I cannot do that to my land. So in order to avoid that happening, the only way to stop it is to bury the Watchers in True Ice."

"True Ice?" Izuku asked, who was into the story. He was walking up the stairs, then towards his home.

Home, such a word that brings Lissandra sad memories.

"Anyway, yes. True Ice, an ice that never melts. It can't be easily destroyed for they are near indestructible. I don't know if it can be destroyed by brute force that is very strong, just like the hero you're idolizing."

"Ohh! All Might!" He squealed happily, then the boy muttered on the encounter with his hero really made a mark in his life. They were at the door, and he was fumbling something in his pocket. But she continued on her story.

"Yes him, but going back. True Ice is the highest form of our power that can easily bind the Watchers. But there is a grim, and sad part in wielding True Ice."

"Well, what is that?"

"Sacrifice," she answered.

"Ohh."

"Yes, that's why I betrayed my sisters, who fought out for freedom against the Watchers. I needed them to be the sacrifices for the binding of the Watchers. It is not just any sacrifice, but the sacrifice of an Iceborn is needed."

They are inside the apartment now, the boy's mother is not in here so maybe she hasn't arrived yet.

"But then, I failed, I died. And now, here I am, stuck inside you."

There was a moment of silence inside the boy's room. But the boy eventually talked,

"They used a spell on you. That is why you failed."

"Yes, I did not know they could do that. They were also plotting against me too. Huh, we are really sisters of war."

"But you did care for them."

"What?"

"You cared for them. The 'Bury the whole world in ice' is an empty threat, because you care for what is important for your people. So you willed to sacrifice the ones you cared so much."

Lissandra was silent, she silently applauded the boy about the statement he painstakingly denied her entire life, the fact that she cared for her sisters. But she was willingly paying the price of sacrificing them for the power of True Ice.

'How was that caring for them?' she quietly said.

She noticed that Izuku sensed her silence as an offense to her, so as he apologized, she quickly cut him off.

"Stop it, boy. What's done has been done. I cannot change the past now."

Izuku looked down, he was sitting on his bed, looking on his All Might figurines neatly placed across his shelf. Though being comforted by her, he still looks down feeling sad. So for once, Lissandra now tries to lighten up the boy's mood, but she thinks she's not cut out for it.

"But besides, what I can do now is guide you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now that you inherited my powers, I will train you and teach you on how to properly wield it."

"Wait, the True Ice?!" he shouted.

'Ahh, let me finish boy!'

But Lissandra tried to be more patient and mature this time, because she is very old, but youthful in her standards.

"No, it is slightly different from True Ice. What I call is Dark Ice. May sound scary at first, but it isn't for it can be used willingly by the user. With proper training, you can manipulate and conjure Dark Ice at will."

"That's so cool! I can't wait to start training, Lissandra-san!"

Wait, what's with the "-san"? It is so weird to be called by that.

"Call me by Lissandra at all means please. I feel very old if you call me with that 'san' thing."

"Ohh okay, Lissandra. Thank you very much," he replied, then smiled. It looked si pure that she compared it to the sun that looked warm and cozy. Maybe she could get used to this kind to feeling.

* * *

Izuku looked forward to be taught by Lissandra herself. He can't believe it at first, now that he has a chance to become a hero that he always wanted to be. But her mom does not know yet about his ice powers. So he decided to tell her about it.

The door slides open. Izuku greets her mother from the dining table, looking very excited.

"Hi mom! Welcome back."

She looked at Izuku with affection in her eyes, "I'm back, Izuku."

He walked towards her and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. "Mom, I have something to tell you that is very important."

"Okay, Izuku. Let me just put my things down on the table, so we can talk."

They sat on the table opposite to each other. Then Izuku started,

"Mom, something happened on my way back home."

"What happened, Izuku? Did you get hurt? Did someone bully you again? I swear to God if Katsuki bullied you I-"

Izuku reached over her and stopped her. "Mom, wait please. Let me finish."

Inko seems to calm down, and then she listens to him.

"Okay, what happened on your way back home?"

And so Izuku did, he told him about the sludge villain, Lissandra saving him, and how he managed to cage the villain with his newfound quirk. Inko gasped in surprise about her son developing a quirk late. Then he tells him about All Might who saved him while he fainted, and talked to him about his worries.

Inko processed them all, and slowly approached Izuku with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Izuku, I am so proud of you. You developed your quirk finally! You can be a hero just like what All Might has said to you! You even met him!"

Izuku feels ecstatic, he silently thanked Lissandra again for saving him that time.

"And Lissandra, you say who is in your head who guided you all this time? If she saved you, tell her thank you for saving my son."

_"Of course, even though your son is a brat. I would save him."_

Izuku was shocked at Lissandra's voice, and Inko noticed it.

"Izuku?"

"Ohh, mom. She actually said that uhm, even though I'm a brat, she would still save me."

"Ohh Izuku. I love you so much," she hugged Izuku, and Izuku hugged her back.

"I love you too, Mom"

 _"A love of a mother to her son."_ Lissandra quietly comments as she observes the two hugging each other. Then Lissandra thinks of something on what will he teach to Izuku.

'Well then, time for me to teach my disciple. Yes, I'll call him that for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There can be some inconsistencies about the real lore from League about Freljord. But I just altered it so it may be simple enough. It may not be the same, but it is how I understand it. If you somehow want to change it. Feel free to comment below and let's see if I can change it. 
> 
> Thank you and stay safe!
> 
> Next, Izuku start training to become an ice witch -wizard apparently!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and here is the new chapter!
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like to improve something, and I would do my best to improve it, depending on your request.
> 
> Thank you and here it is!

Izuku went out to the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to train on his ice magic. Magic, he reminded himself. He is capable of using magic, just like in fairy tales or movies, just slightly different.

It's been weeks since he started training with Lissandra guiding him all throughout inside his head, correcting him if he makes a mistake in his spell casting. He also learned that Lissandra is actually a patient teacher. Sure, she's like a strict headmistress of a school, except that she is understanding and patient to Izuku, which he is grateful at. 

The first lesson that he was taught was, of course, conjure up an icicle from the ground.

_First, always remember that you must visualize what you want to achieve. The more factors you use, the more effective you cast a spell. Try making an icicle erupt from the ground._

Remmbering her words, Izuku focused on making the ice erupt from the ground. He considers the distance, the radius, and the height of the ice.

Feeling confident enough, he lowers his hand, then shoots it up towards the sky. As expected, the icicle appears, erupting from the ground that's twice his length.

"Yes! I did it flawlessly."

'Excellent, Izuku. I can see that you mastered it in just a few weeks, a talent, so to say.'

"Thank you very much, Lissandra."

'Ah, next lesson. In combat, it is possible for you to teleport in a certain location'

Wait, really? Lissandra didn't teach him this weeks ago. All he was doing is to conjure ice out of thin air, and shoot out ice from his palms, as well as the control output of his ice. He also learned that he can get tired easily from conjuring large chunks of ice. In order to balance that fatigue, Lissandra told him to always practice daily on ice conjuring, for it can help him increase his capacity of making ice. Now, Izuku can see the difference in his ice making from the start up until now. He can definitely last longer in combat.

"That's very exciting! Thinking of all the possibilities of this kind of technique combining it with ice making makes so many moves and different ways to use it. Now how will I make use of teleporting in distances, maybe I can ambush someone from behind and do things like-"

'Boy! Hold up with your yapping!'

Izuku shut his mouth up. Realizing that he's blabbering.

"I'm sorry, Lissandra. I'm just too excited to learn new things."

Lissandra snorted, 'Heh, of course you're excited. Actually, the reason I told you to practice daily your ice making is to increase your stamina, because teleporting can be tiring to do always. So by increasing your stamina, you can teleport as much as you can until you tire out.'

'But there are limitations on how you can use it. One is the distance, the farther you teleport, the more it takes a toll on you. And second, which is the only limiting factor of your teleportation, is that you can only move from one place to another only through the ice you conjured.'

Izuku is a little confused by the second part, then he forgot to take out his notebook and write it down, then he fished out his notebook to write on.

"What do you mean on the second one."

'It means you can only teleport on your own ice, not on air, over stone, or over metal. You have to conjure ice at a certain place before you can teleport there.' 

"Ohh, so I can teleport anywhere as long as there is ice that I made on that place?"

'Yes.' Lissandra answered, amused.

"Okay, let me try." he puts down his notebook then he concentrates.

Izuku thinks of a patch of ice near the refrigerator just a few meters in front of him.

Once he conjures ice on that place, he thinks of becoming one with his power, melding and molding with Dark Ice, and as soon as he thought of the patch of ice near the refrigerator, he found himself near it.

Izuku was silent at first, but of course, he became ecstatic, full of joy.

"I DID IT! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT. THIS IS SO COOL!"

Izuku is squealing in pure happiness that Lissandra can't help but feel happy for the boy. Perhaps, Lissandra thought this ain't bad at all, teaching someone is a wonderful experience to her. Feeling delighted, she congratulated Izuku for his success in his first try.

"Thank you, Lissandra. You're the best!"

Lissandra didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

Lissandra thought at first before living inside Izuku on how the world would look like. She thinks of a small village with some house and a town center, maybe some temples for their Gods that are made of stone, and a farm apparently for crops and herds. But when she went inside Izuku and observed the new world she's going to live in, one thing pops in her head.

'WHAT. IS. THIS. REALM.'

She is baffled entirely on what she saw when Izuku woke up from his slumber. Then Lissandra watched in wonder as Izuku moved around the place.

_'What is this place? It looks… vibrant.'_

_'Where does the water come from? Is this infinite supply? Oh how I wish we had this back there.'_

_'That food, it looks appetizing. Katsudon, they say?'_

_'Ugh, who is that brawny man on those shelves. Do those come from a real person?'_

_'A box of light! Has moving things in there. The boy is clearly amused by this. Ah, that man from the shelves. He is… fighting someone?'_

At that moment, by just looking from Izuku's eyes, she somewhat realizes that this realm is very different from what she is used to. And it seems that there are still super powers or what they called "quirks". And based on her recent observations and from what the summoner has said, this boy is powerless.

_"I'm sorry, but your son is quirkless, Mam."_

She felt Izuku's sadness by just hearing those words. She knew that he aspired to be a hero, the one who saves the weak and needy.

Now with a newfound resolve, she will do whatever it takes for Izuku to be the hero he wanted to be. She may not do it well enough, but she will do her best in teaching Izuku.

* * *

'There is one thing that your Ice Magic can do.'

"And what is that?"

'Your Ice Magic can heal injuries and wounds.'

Izuku gasped at the knowledge, 'I can not only be an offensive hero, but I can be a support healer as well! I can save people by healing them, this is so great!'

'But, by doing healing magic, you would have to learn chants of healing magic.'

"Chants?"

'Yes, doing healing magic takes time to activate and it also takes time to heal a certain injury. Also, it takes a toll in your body just like teleporting, only that it demands more of your capacity.' Lissandra explained.

Izuku wondered how Lissandra learned all of this, was this a matter of trial and error that was made to perfection? If so, is it possible for him to create techniques as well?

'But there is one thing that limits healing just like teleporting, and that is when a wound is fatal, it cannot be healed at all.'

Izuku startled at the information, "Fatal wounds?"

'Yes, like regenerating an arm is impossible, You can only seal it off, but that's only you can do. Large wounds like a punch through the gut is fatal.'

Lissandra pauses for a while, contemplating if she would say the next thing about healing.

'Well, it is possible to heal a fatal wound…'

Izuku piped up and asked her, "What do you mean? There is still a way to do it?"

'Yes, because you see, magic is the balance of all things. That means when you do something, there will be a price in what you do. Small things like conjuring ice shards and teleporting do not affect the balance.'

'But when a person meets an inevitable death, but avoids it because of external factors, there must be something in exchange for compensation.'

"And what is that, Lissandra?"

'A life, for a life.'

Ohh, an exchange of life. Izuku thought. If someone were to save someone else from dying, it would cost his or her own death for that person to live. That is a tragic moment.

'So that's why I would like to avoid that to happen. Plus, an Iceborn is needed to save a person's life, because True Ice is involved here.'

Izuku thought of healing magic for a moment, will there come a time for him to use it as a last resort? Would it be worth it to the person he is saving? Perhaps it would be best to avoid that from happening at all costs.

"Okay, Lissandra. I will learn the rituals of healing, to save other people."

Lissandra smiles to herself, "That's the spirit, boy."

* * *

Months have passed since Izuku began his training of Ice Magic, all of the information and techniques have been thought to him, and mastered it to the best he can. Learning it was a fun and joyous experience for Izuku ever since he was deemed quirkless. He mother was happy for him as he demonstrated his quirk, just small things that he can show to his mother.

"Oh Izuku, that is beautiful. These little All Might figurines you made are amazing!"

"Thank you, Mom. Lissandra helped me in controlling this power even through the little things. She is very kind to me, and patient too, like you!"

Lissandra snorted at Izuku. Kind? Kind seems like a big word for her to be described. She would prefer "nice".

'Are you flattering me, boy? If so, that would not work with me. You have to do better than that.'

"Lissandra, it's true. You're the best teacher that I have and thank you for choosing me to have this."

'Your welcome, boy.'

Izuku beamed at herself, then turned to her mother, who stared at him.

Inko shook out from her reverie, "It will take me time to get used to you talking to yourself, with Lissandra talking to you inside your head. How is she by the way?"

'Oh, I'm fine. Your boy is so energetic that I cannot rest. Though I am amused by you boy's fanaticism over heroes.'

Izuku knew that her mom cannot hear Lissandra, so he should relay this thought to her mom. But he gets clumsy because of how Lissandra describes his obsession towards heroes, but he does his best to tell what Lissandra says to her mom.

"Oh, uhm she said that I am so energetic that she can't uh… have rest."

"Oh dear you should-", but Izuku cut her off.

"And also she says that she is amused by it."

Inko puts her right hand over her mouth, "Oh, that's nice. She is really kind to you." Izuku smiles at this.

But Inko places both of her hands on her hips and reprimanded him, "But still, she can't have peace in mind because of your mumbling and energy. Oh dear, what to do with you. She could have other things in mind on what she would like to do, or something."

"Ah, sorry mom." Izuku said sheepishly, but he smiled as her mother smiled back. Izuku loved his growing relationship with her mom and Lissandra, like he had the best people that he can rely on.

* * *

'Ah, Izuku.'

"Yes, Lissandra?"

Izuku was training on his ice manipulation in order to increase his capacity of doing magic for longer periods of time. He was hauling over a refrigerator and other things to clear the beach.

'There was one thing that you should know in combat because you are training to become a hero, so you need to be prepared in any situation. Unfortunately, I don't possess such knowledge in that particular field.'

Izuku stops and listens to her, momentarily dropping his hands to his sides. Curious of what Lissandra doesn't know herself.

"What is that? Is there something that I lack?"

'Yes, and that is fighting hand-to-hand.'

"Oh, that's right. I need to have basic combat training. You didn't have that training when you were young, Lissandra?'

He imagined that she shook her head, 'No, I only learned magic spells because it felt natural to me. I honed my skills of Ice Magic so I became powerful enough that nobody could touch me.'

Izuku nodded, as she continued, 'But, in this scenario, you are a boy with potential. So combining both skills of wielding Ice and combat training, you will become unstoppable.'

"Really? How is that?"

'By covering one of my weaknesses which is fighting physically against an opponent, you will have more options to choose from and do what you think is proper. Fighting both close combat and ranged will help you become stronger.'

"Okay, that's really great! I haven't thought about that, fighting hand to hand. If that's the case, maybe I can enroll in a dojo to learn karate or muay thai. Or even kung fu!"

'Uhm, yes. That.' she said in a questioning manner. Izuku suddenly realized that she doesn't really know all the things in the modern world.

"Don't worry, you will see what this world could offer, Lissandra!" he assured her, then he continued on hauling over the trash.

'I'm not worried, I'm just satisfied to see you so eager with this.'

Izuku smiled.

* * *

The day of the exam

After months of grueling training from the dojo, he finally gained the ability to fight in close quarters, just like what Lissandra said. It really did help him move with precision and balance as he combined this with his Ice Magic.

Lissandra was certainly proud of his student reaching this far, he was thankful for her being a watchful guide and teacher. And now is the day to prove that he is worthy to become a hero.

Only if he would stop shaking.

'Stop shaking now, you look like a withered leaf on the ground that easily breaks! Isn't this the day that you've been waiting for?'

"Yes, Lissandra." he answered back.

'Then move towards that gate, we don't have all day standing here.'

"Right, I can do this." Izuku said as he took the first step.

Only to trip over and fall to the ground.

'Ah, what? Oh I'm falling.'

'Ah you boy, Falling like an idiot! I don't like to see your broken nose again!'

Before Izuku can do anything, he felt a touch on his shoulder and he stopped moving, then when he opened his eyes, he's floating over the ground.

"Whaa?"

"Ohh, I'm sorry that I used my quirk at you. But you were going to fall over. You know they say bad luck happens when you fall over."

A girl appeared beside him who had brown hair up to her shoulders, a small stature, and somewhat kind eyes.

"Oh, uhm thanks!" He said.

"You're welcome. I'm going to release you. Well, see you in U.A!" Then the girl ran off towards the gate.

'Wow, I talked to somebody.'

'Looking for somebody to be with?' she teased him.

"Nope, it's just that she talked to me!"

'Yes, because you made a fool of yourself by falling over some invisible crevasse.'

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, ashamed.

'Well, it can't be helped. Now go inside, you might be late.'

"Okay!"

Then he entered the gates, feeling confident and focused on passing the exam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UA Exam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, 500+ hits and 30+ kudos!!! Thank you so much for reading this fic. This is my first time writing a fic and I am glad that I did this. It makes me feel happy.

Izuku already finished the written exam. 'It was not that difficult nor easy.' he thought, as he went towards his next destination where the examinees would be oriented.

The orientation was held by Present Mic who, Izuku thought, was very VERY cheerful despite the lack of energy of the examinees. Also, he tried to ignore Katsuki beside him who was fuming at him before the orientation started.

The orientation went on with Present Mic explaining the rules and the grading system of the exam, which involves destroying robots that contains points. Then a teen stood up from the crowd asking about the last robot. A zero-pointer, they call it, used as a mere distraction, so better avoid that one.

After the orientation, he walked out to his assigned field when Katsuki stopped him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Deku?! Didn't I tell you to stay out of U.A?"

Izuku shrank in fear from Katsuki, minding his surroundings that some people were looking at them.

'Don't mind him boy. He is just a prick who couldn't stand your presence. Just focus on your test.'

Izuku agreed with Lissandra, but he still needs to answer Katsuki or else things could get worse.

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean that I would stop trying to reach my dreams. And that is to become a hero! So don't try to stop me, Kacchan!"

Izuku was beyond terrified that he shouted at Katsuki, but Lissandra quietly applauded for his bravery. 'You did good, boy. He needs to learn his place. Now walk away before he tries to bite your head.'

Izuku walked past Katsuki, who was very still. Izuku expected him to jump at him and beat him up. But to his surprise, he just stood there, looking shocked at his words. Not letting past this opportunity, he walked away.

* * *

Lissandra was fuming at Izuku's so-called childhood friend. Irritated at the boy, who deliberately insulted the boy, his disciple. And oh my, if Lissandra could get his hands on the boy, he would trap him in her ice until his color turned dark-purple. Of course, Izuku wouldn't like that happening to the boy because of his soft and friendly nature. But dear Freljord, he must learn how to defend himself from his bullies. Eventually, he would realize it someday.

Lissandra quietly observed all the other students who were prepping up for the exam. It involved destroying robots, Lissandra didn't know what those clumps of metals are and what they can do, but she knows that those are the things that Izuku needs to defeat. A point system is used to determine this test. Lissandra thinks that she could easily pass this test.

She looked at other students as well, then she noticed the girl who helped Izuku earlier. Feeling bored by just watching, she talked to Izuku.

'Hey, the girl who helped your sorry arse is over there.'

"Wait, who?"

Lissandra groaned to herself, 'You big dumb child. The girl who saved you from falling is over there!'

Izuku flinched at the tone of Lissandra, but as soon as he saw the brown-haired girl, he approached the girl. "I didn't thanked her back there, maybe now I can-"

"Can you stop mumbling to yourself? It is unbecoming for a student. Can you just leave her alone? She is trying to concentrate on the exam and you are just going to distract her."

Izuku flinched when a taut boy with rectangle glasses admonished him. It was the boy who asked the teacher during the orientation. Lissandra groaned at the attitude of this boy. 'Ugh, can I get a rest from these kids, they are so annoying. Never mind the girl, you can do it later if you want to.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" but he was harshly cut off.

"You should be," then the strict boy turned and walked away.

Izuku sighed in distress, not feeling good about his day here in the exam.

'Cheer up now. In minutes, you are going to show and prove to me that you are worthy of my power. Do not disappoint me now.'

This cheered Izuku up, and Lissandra was glad. 

"I'll do my best Lissandra. And I'm going to prove to you and to U.A. that I deserve this."

Lissandra smiled, 'I know.'

And finally, the exam started with Present Mic announcing it.

* * *

Izuku was having the nerves, but he stood strong, flowing with determination. He ran towards the site, finding some robots while observing his co-examinees. He was amazed by them with such cool quirks, but he reminded himself that he has his own cool quirk that is granted to him. To his luck, a robot approached him.

Izuku looked at the robot, silently wondering how much did this cost the school to create exam robots, but Lissandra cut off his thoughts. 'Child, focus!'

Izuku readied himself, knowing what to do to destroy the robot.

"IMPALE!"

He swept his right arm from his back up towards the robot, then a large ice shard of dark ice sprouted from the ground fast enough that the robot can't dodge.

The ice went straight to the robot's chest, causing it to explode into pieces. The smoke clears from view, leaving a tall, ice shard, unscathed.

It proved how powerful dark ice can be, that it is nearly indestructible from other external forces. Izuku sighed in relief and continued to look for other robots. 

He ran across the battlefield, sweeping his hand towards every robot that approached Izuku. Dark Ice scattered around Izuku along with the destroyed robots. It's like child's play to Izuku on how easily the robots get destroyed, that is until a rumbling sound is heard along with the shaking of the ground.

A zero pointer emerged from a corner, causing panic to the examinees.

"Run! It is a zero pointer!"

"Oh that is so not worth it."

"Don't worry, the school would not even hurt us!"

Izuku started to turn back to find other robots, but a faint sound was heard. He turned and looked at where the voice came from, until he saw a girl trapped under the rubble.

"H-help me, please…"

Izuku widened his eyes as he ran towards the girl. He noticed that it was the girl who saved him from falling back then. 

As he went near the girl, he conjured an ice beam that slowly emerged from the ground, slowly raising the rubble.

"I got you now!" Then he slowly dragged the girl away from the rubble, the zero-pointer approached the two.

"The zero-pointer!" the girl shouted, scared at the giant figure hulking over them.

Izuku stood up to face the zero-pointer, hands both at his side, and eyes closed, concentrating at the magic inside him swirling with power. 

The girl looked at the boy, terrified that why in the world he is not moving. She moved up to shake him, but then, a pulse of energy radiated from Izuku. He opened his eyes,

" _Ãsnæsan!"_

Izuku then swept both of his hands from his side, around towards the front pointing the zero pointer. Then a large rune circle appeared in front of them, creating a massive, sharp ice shard projectile. Then it shot out towards the zero pointer as fast as a bullet. The zero-pointer was stabbed on the chest and was knocked back towards the other end of the arena, then suddenly, it exploded.

* * *

Ochaco was not having the time of her life.

Being trapped under a rubble was the worst thing that could happen to her, especially that now is not the time for her to be like this, she needs to get points for the exam.

Apparently, fate has other plans for her that she was now being approached by some monstrosity.

'A distraction, my ass. That's so huge for a zero-pointer!'

She struggled, trying to get out of the rubble that was trapping her. She cannot feel her legs as she tried to move it, but it only became worse as the pain worsened.

"H-help me, please…" she called out, hoping that someone could save her.

After what it felt like eternity to her, footsteps were approaching in her direction. Hope fluttered in her chest as she felt the rubble was slowly being raised. She looked around, finding her savior as she saw a boy with curly green hair and green eyes, running towards her. She noticed that he quite looked familiar.

It turned out to be the boy from the entrance. She looked at him in awe as he said something in an unknown language. Then a large ice shard shoots out towards the robot at an incredible speed. Then the robot exploded.

* * *

The girl raised her arms to cover her eyes, but Izuku conjured up an ice wall, enough for them to block the force from the explosion.

Izuku was glad that they are both safe. He asked the girl, "Are you okay?"

The girl seemed to be in a trance, but then looked at Izuku, "Ah, yes I am fine!"

Then she looked at him in question, "Are you the boy back from the entrance?"

"Ah, yes. That was me. Actually, I wanted to thank you earlier on what you did."

"That was fine, you just saved me now. Call it an even."

Izuku was glad. He smiled at the girl then the exam came to an end.

"THE TEST IS OVER!"

He cheered for himself and for Lissandra for his success in the exam. There is a fat chance that he can go to U.A!

* * *

Aizawa stared at the boy like he had grown a second head. A powerful ice quirk that can be used offensively at incredible feats. He observed the boy closely, searching for any drawbacks and fatigue but he found none.

'Ice projectiles that can go mach-like speeds. Total control of ice conjuring and making ice out of thin air. And the weird word that the boy just said was unknown to him. A boy who intrigued him as well as the other teachers in the control room.

"Impressive performance from the students. They have a lot of potential indeed." Vlad King said, looking proud as ever.

"Oh, especially the one with that ice quirk. He looked so elegant while fighting. Sweeping his arms out like it was nothing to him!" Midnight exclaimed in glee, clapping her hands.

Nedzu further pointed out, "Well he obliterated the zero-pointer out of his way. A true show of control of ice manipulation. Aizawa, you're getting interesting students this year from now on."

'More like problem children…' but he kept them inside for they did look promising. He observed the boy who waved his hands up in the air. Then to his shock, all the ice that the boy made vanished to dust. Truly a great ice manipulator indeed.

* * *

Lissandra is so proud of Izuku (though she did not like to admit it) that the test went well, as expected. Lissandra of course, anticipated this well because she taught him. It would be shameful for her if Izuku failed the test, that would mean she is a failure to be a mentor, so that is one big achievement in her life.

"Lissandra, thank you so much for this opportunity. I am really REALLY glad that I met you." The boy said earnestly to her as he walked towards home.

A warm and pleasant feeling washed over her, a good feeling that she was willing to maintain with Izuku as long as she could live for him. She is glad that she, too, had this opportunity to redeem herself. She may not be perfect, but she would definitely not fall short to Izuku's needs.

As for a reward for Izuku that she could think of, it would be simple, but meaningful for the both of them.

'Of course, Izuku'

"Thank you-" he cut off shortly, like he was not expecting to hear that.

Lissandra chuckled at Izuku, 'Why did you stop walking, cat got your tongue?"

"B-bu-but you, you just called me by my-my name!" Izuku spluttered. Ah this adorable disciple of mine.

'Yes, I am very aware of that. Now please walk. I don't want you falling on your way home because I don't want to see your damsel in distress acting, especially in front of a girl. You look shameful.'

"I am not! I was nervous and I couldn't help it!"

Lissandra snorted, 'Pfft! Nervous? Oh dear, Izuku. You must be so embarrassed, especially when you walked with her on the way back to the clinic. And you are blushing so hard like an idiot!'

"Come on Lissandra. It's my first time talking with someone, especially a girl!"

Lissandra can't help but giggle, she was even shocked that she is giggling because she doesn't even do that in front of her sisters. Then that thought wondered her.

'Since when was the last time that I laughed with someone.'

She observed Izuku, who is still blushing, but he was smiling to himself as they walked out towards his home.

Lissandra is amazed by this boy's genuine emotions, a pure and innocent boy that wants to save other people. Maybe this boy can change the cold-hearted woman into someone that can be approached, even though she is only visible and known to Izuku.

Lissandra looks forward to the challenges that they may face together in the future, and Lissandra will protect him from danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ãsnæsan - Impale


	6. Chapter 6

“Izuku, your letter has arrived!”

.

.

.

.

“Izuku?”

The said boy slammed the door from his room, ran across the apartment and took the letter from his mother’s hands. He inspected the letter he dreaded as the item would dictate his fate in the future.

Izuku nervously waited for the letter from U.A. to come. Now that it is here, he cannot shake out the feeling of his emotions.  
  


‘Open it, Izuku! I want to see how you did on the exam.’ Lissandra said, interested about what kind of evaluation that the board said to Izuku.

“I don’t know, did I even pass? I think the points I got wasn't enough.”

The voice sighed in exasperation, ‘Really now, did you not remember that you casually sweep your arms creating mass destruction like it was nothing. And you save a girl, for Freljord’s sake! Isn’t that part matters to you?

“What?”

“Saving other people with a smile? Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Izuku stopped for a moment, relinquishing what Lissandra said to him. It is what he wanted. Being a hero is what Izuku can only dream of. But he can't just seem to shake off the feeling of negativity. His childhood wasn’t that great at all, having experienced the bullying of Katsuki always haunts him.

But now that he was blessed with a quirk and a master that Izuku cannot replace, not even his number one hero, All Might. Lissandra will always be special in his heart, and Izuku will always, and ever be grateful to her that gave him such a huge opportunity.

And an ice quirk out of all things, which is so beautiful and graceful. Izuku decided what he would do from the moment he created those All Might figurines, and the training that Lissandra gave to him, his favorite season would be winter, for the cold will always (for him) make him feel safe.

Answering back to Lissandra, who seemed confused why the boy stopped talking, “Yes, Lissandra. It is what I wanted.”

He can feel Lissandra that she is proud of him, and he will keep on making her proud.

‘Okay then, now open that letter. If that letter contains an "F", I will sue that school and bury it in Ice.’

Izuku laughed, “That’s not nice. Well, here we go. Now or never.”

Then he opened it.

___

“CONGRATULATIONS MY BOY! YOU PASSED THE EXAM WITH FLYING COLORS!”

Izuku can drown in happiness right now. 107 points?! That's more than he could ever imagine! Plus All Might is talking to him through a screen.

"BECAUSE OF THAT, YOU BROKE THE RECORD AS THE MOST POINTS IN THE EXAM!"

"Lissandra, seems like I didn't get an F in this!"

"Good job, Izuku. You deserved it." He can imagine Lissandra patting on his back. 

"COME NOW MY BOY! FOR THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"

_________

Lissandra was grateful and happy that Izuku passed his exams, in fact, she was proud of her disciple, other than being worshipped as a deity in Freljord, when all that she did back in her lifetime was a painful one. A deal with the supreme beings as their clan rose into power and domination ultimately led to ruination and despair. Then she wondered, what happened when she was transported here? Did the clans survive from the Void lurking into Runeterra, the horrors that haunt Lissandra's dreams every night? She silently hoped that what ever happened back there would be safe and peaceful.

But enough of those tragic memories as she observes Izuku experimenting her ice powers, which are now his, on Dagobah Beach.

Izuku asked her if it was possible to change the appearance of his ice into different colors. Lissandra thought about it for a moment before answering,"I remember back in my realm, I used to do quests that require stealth and mind games. I was tasked to scout trolls near the borders of our lands. It was said that they were terrorizing the people who forage in the forests. Since we live in the icy mountains, my answer to you is yes, you could. Since your ice power is closely tied to magic, you can wield it with your mind. Think of it as, you will it to become something, then it will happen. So that time, I willed myself to appear as a troll, looking like one of them."

Izuku looked in confusion, the ice witch saw that he did not get what she was saying.

"Wait, you mean you changed YOUR appearance?"

"Yes."

"Wait, but I asked if you can change the color of the ice." Ahh, so that's what it is.

"Oh yes, you can do that similarly to what I said. Well now you know that you can change you own appearance "

"Okay… I'll try." Izuku then hesitantly tried to do what Lissandra said.

Hmm, I think I need to widen the concept here, Lissandra thought. Then she began to teach her disciple.

____

"Izuku, wake up for school!"

Inko shakes her son's shoulder, who is still slumbering under the covers. The said boy groaned, but suddenly sat upright.

"Oh right! Mom, I'm going to U.A!" Izuku squealed happily.

"Now go clean yourself, and fix up. Meet me at the dining room for breakfast." She kissed Izuku's forehead then went out of the room.

"Today's the day, Lissandra. First day of school!"

…

"Lissandra?"

…

"Lissandra, are you there?"

…

Izuku panics as he cannot hear Lissandra at all. Pacing around the room and rubbing his face, he whines then runs out towards his mom.

"Mom! I can't hear Lissandra."

Inko looked at his son when Izuku tugs her left arm as she was preparing breakfast. She stopped and held both of his arms.

"What do you mean you can't hear her?"

Izuku shrugs off her arms then walked in circles, "I can't hear her voice at all! Did she leave my body? Is she dead? Wait, she is technically dead already. But still, she is part of me!"

Izuku whines then eventually sat on the chair and leaned towards the table, hiding his face with his arms around him.

'Lissandra, are you there? Please answer me…"

No one replied, then Izuku broke down.

________

Inko looked at her son who was a sobbing mess, hiding his face away from the world to see. Inko approached her son and hugged him from behind.

She coaxes him and whispers softly, full of love and affection as any mother would do to their children.

"I'm sorry, Izuku. I didn't know."

Izuku continues on sobbing, then eventually speaks, "What happened to her? Just as when my dream was fulfilled because of her, she is gone! She gave me an opportunity to become a hero for you and everyone. Why…"

Inko listens to her son, and hugs a little tighter, "But you still have your powers, do you? If she left, and the powers did not. It was a blessing that Lissandra gave to you. Besides, she became your mentor and your friend, and the memories that you made with her is with you. I'm sure that she doesn't want you to be sad."

Eventually, Izuku's tears subsides though full of dried snot and tears, but Inko did not mind all of that, as long as her precious son is in her arms.

_"Well, I did not expect this when I came back."_

Inko shot her head up as well as Izuku, looking around as they heard a voice.

"Lissandra?" Izuku squeaks as he looks around.

Inko never heard Lissandra's voice in person. She always knew what she was saying through the courtesy of Izuku as Lissandra is always inside the boy.

But now hearing it, she heard a woman with an uptight but sultry tone. Has a bit of an accent but in their same language. It was like an overwhelming presence of power and control, just by that voice alone.

"Is that Lissandra?" Inko asks,

"Mom, you can hear her?" Izuku looked up to his mother with surprised eyes.

_"Isn't that obvious boy, for both of you shot your heads up then looking around frantically?"_

"No! But, I thought you were gone, or dead!"

Inko heard a huff, she imagined Lissandra rolling her eyes for some reason.

_"Well, there is the fact that I'm ALREADY DEAD, thank you very much. But no, I am not gone. I was just simply doing something for my own benefit."_

Own benefit? "Which is?"

_"Here, let me show you."_

The wind picked up speed around their apartment and they saw a swirl of ice and snow coming from Izuku. It moved towards the center of the room and it grew thicker. Inko shivered from the cold as the wind moved faster and faster, but she noticed that the things around their apartment were not harmed.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke emerged from the center, spreading throughout the room.

The smoke subsided, then both Izuku and Inko looked in awe on the figure in front of them.

A tall woman stood, who wore a dark blue armored dress. Her skin was blue from her head with pale blue lips and her arms. She also wears a dark blue headpiece that covers the top of her head with her eyes and her white long hair braided up until her hips. She stood on a chunk of ice, which seems to be connected to her. Over all, the woman looked menacing, fitting for an ice witch.

______

Izuku looked in shock, as she saw the woman from her dreams, the same woman who thought and guided him, the same woman who became his friend, and the same woman who gave him new hope.

"So are you just going to stare at me, boy? It's rather insulting."

Lissandra smirked, arms crossing at her front.

Izuku slowly stood from his chair, then ran towards Lissandra, then wrapped around his arms around her body. He did not mind straining his arms or legs for he is standing barefooted and stepping on the ice around Lissandra, but he doesn't care about that. He wanted to see Lissandra for a long time, but he did not expect her to show up.

"You are here, Lissandra."

Then, Izuku felt cold arms wrapped around his warm body.

"Yes, I am."

Then they relished the moment. Both mentor and disciple.

______

A few hours later…

Izuku walked towards U.A after what happened back in the apartment.

He felt happy that he got to see Lissandra in person. He thought it was not possible, until Lissandra explained.

_"It turns out that I can materialize myself in your world for some time. Though it takes a toll for both of us. I can use magic, but only through your capacity, meaning, I was leeching off your magic."_

But Izuku did not mind, he would rather get to see Lissandra in person than through his mind.

_"I also discovered that I can separate from your consciousness. Meaning that you can have your own peace of mind while I have my own. So if you want to do something that I shouldn't see, then tell me. Though I doubt that you have anything you want to hide from me!"_

Izuku does not have that much secrets, that any of them have importance. But it could be useful in the future.

"Lissandra?"

"Yes?" She replied,

"Do you always have ice under your foot?"

"Well yes, most of the time, I use them for combat, which helps my mobility, making it possible to climb walls and steep grounds."

Izuku jumped in delight, "Ohh that's so cool! I better try that next time!"

He arrived in U.A just in time, and searched for the class he is in.

"Wow, these doors are huge!"

He entered the room and saw a handful of students, but one stood out for Izuku.

Bakugo Katsuki.

'Don't mind that angry poro. Remember that you came here with your own strength and determination. You are much stronger.'

Izuku calmed his nerves down, then assessed the classroom.

He saw the blue-haired guy reprimanding Katsuki about his feet on the table. Clearly Katsuki was pissed off, saying that the boy was an 'extra' and 'elites' which he explains that he is spoiled, according to Katsuki.

"Hi, my name is Iida Tenya."

He looked at the bluette, and shook hands with him. Though he is nervous because of his previous encounter with him.

"Y-yea, my name is M-midoriya Izuku.."

"Oh! So you're the one who placed first in the exam. I'm sorry, I misjudged you terribly."

_'Ohh, interesting…'_

"I-it's fine." Izuku smiled nervously to Iida.

"Oh! You're in 1-A!"

Izuku glanced towards the door and saw the girl back in the exam.

"Ohh, ahh. Uhmm…"

_'Izuku, you idiot. You forgot her name!'_

I'm sorry, Lissandra! I didn't mean it.

But the girl seemed to sense his turmoil. So she started again.

"My name is Uraraka Ochaco. Nice to meet you!"

"Ahh, nice to m-meet you too, Uraraka-san. I'm Midoriya Izuku."

While Iida piped in, "I'm Iida Tenya."

"It's nice to meet you too Iida-kun!"

Iida turned to Izuku, "I'm sorry that I misjudged you the first time we met. Now I realized that you are clearly superior than me!"

"Ahaha, again… it's fine. But I don't think I would believe that."

"Hey, what do you think our teacher's going to be? I want to meet everybody!" 

Then suddenly a tire voiced came in,

"If you are just going to make friends here, then I suggest that you pack up your things and go."

The three of them flinched as they saw a yellow sleeping bag came to their view.

'WHAT IS THAT!?'

"Welcome to Class 1-A. I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta."

The said teacher came out of his sleeping bag. He looked like he did not have a good night's sleep in his life.

"I will hand out your gym uniforms, then meet me outside the field."

_'Huh, your teacher looks weird, boy'_

"Well, he is our teacher now."

________

After some time, the class gathered on the field where Aizawa is, then he informed the students that he will conduct a quirk apprehension test. He briefly discussed the tests he will do then he would set up some equipment for them to use.

"Midoriya, what was your score in a ball throw in your school?"

Izuku thinks, but he didn't remember, "I can't remember, Sensei. But I think it was quite a very low score."

He swears that he heard Bakugo snorted at him, then Aizawa gestures Midoriya to the circle on the ground and tosses a ball to him. 

"Do the ball throw with your quirk and expel it as far as you can."

"I can do anything, Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku asked.

"As long as you don't step out the circle, you can do whatever you like."

_'Okay, Izuku. You know what to do.'_

'Yes, Lissandra'

Izuku steps in the circle, then looks at his classmates briefly.

He saw Iida and Uraraka, who told him "Good Luck!" while pumping their fists. Izuku smiled, then faced back towards the field.

He is going to do what he did back in the exam, so he placed both of his hands in front of him with the ball.

He closed his eyes and concentrated at the feeling of his magic coursing through his body into his hands.

When he felt that he is ready, he opened his eyes and chanted,

" _Ãsnæsan!_ "

A pulse was felt then a rune circle appeared at the palm of his hands. Dark ice was shot out of the circle, bringing the ball with it. The blast was so strong that it shook the students, some of them falling to the ground.

It flew throughout the sky, then after for some time, Aizawa announced, "1050.54 meters."

There was a moment of silence, before the class erupted in loud chatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that the score in the ball throw is unreal. But it's magic, so it's fine???
> 
> I love Lissandra so much, so I decided that Izuku would get to see Lissandra in person.
> 
> The pandemic is distracting me from updating. Stay safe everyone.
> 
> *This is not beta-ed so tell me if there is something wrong :)


End file.
